Tristesses
by Cybelia
Summary: Deux petites scènes supplémentaires pour "La Communauté de l'Anneau". Ce n'est pas vraiment du slash, mais pas du gen non plus !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de "La Communauté de l'Anneau", premier volet de la trilogie du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, et aussi un peu à Peter Jackson, le réalisateur des trois films, car c'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir cet univers et que je me suis inspirée des personnages tels qu'on les voit dans le film.

**Auteur :** Cybelia – cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**Genre :** Ce n'est pas du slash, mais les relations entre deux des personnages masculins sont plus fortes que l'amitié.

**Notes de l'auteur :** J'ai écrit ces deux petites scènes après avoir visionné la version longue de "La Communauté de l'Anneau". J'ai trouvé que les quelques scènes rajoutées au film lui apportaient une dimension supplémentaire et, je ne sais pas comment, j'ai eu l'idée d'en ajouter encore quelques-unes unes. Comme Aragorn et Legolas sont mes personnages préférés, c'est tout naturellement vers eux que s'est tournée mon inspiration.

Tristesses

**_1_****_ère_****_ scène :_**_ Après la disparition de Gandalf, la Communauté de l'Anneau se retrouve à Lothlorien. Alors que les huit amis se préparent à se reposer, ils entendent les chants des Elfes à la mémoire du magicien. La scène commence après la discussion entre Aragorn et Boromir (discussion qui n'est présente que dans la version longue du film), pendant que Frodon est confronté à la belle Galadriel._

Aragorn ouvrit les yeux et remarqua aussitôt que deux membres de la Communauté n'étaient pas à leur place. Il ne s'inquiéta pas pour Frodon, ayant immédiatement compris que le jeune Hobbit était en compagnie de leur hôtesse. En revanche, il se demanda où pouvait être parti Legolas. Il savait que les Elfes n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, ni de se reposer, mais il s'inquiétait. Il se leva et quitta silencieusement leur abri. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et entendit un léger murmure qui provenait d'un arbre situé tout près. Levant les yeux, il vit son ami assit sur une branche, fredonnant doucement. Legolas le vit et sourit, mais son sourire était empreint d'une tristesse si poignante qu'Aragorn sentit son cur se serrer. Il monta dans l'arbre et rejoignit l'Elfe.

- Mon ami, tu sembles bien mélancolique.

- Ne l'es-tu pas ?

- Si. J'essaie seulement de ne pas le montrer. Nos compagnons ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les soutenir et c'est mon rôle.

- Alors, tu le joues bien, Aragorn. Trop bien

L'Elfe fixa son regard dans celui de l'Homme et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans parler. Au bout d'un moment, Aragorn détourna le regard. Il était gêné. Il avait eu l'impression que son ami lisait dans son cur d'une façon encore plus profonde que Galadriel ne l'avait fait à leur arrivée. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Legolas le regardait toujours, essayant de comprendre les sentiments contradictoires qui s'affrontaient en lui. Puis, il se détourna à son tour et lança un regard en direction de l'abri où dormaient leur compagnons.

- Il me manque.

- Je sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Soudain, un son poussa Aragorn à ouvrir les yeux. Il se tourna vers son ami et fut troublé par les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'Elfe et par les sanglots qui faisaient tressaillir sa poitrine. L'Homme hésita quelques instants, puis posa la main sur l'épaule de Legolas. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, laissant son chagrin envahir ses yeux et son cur. Les larmes de l'Elfe se tarirent rapidement et Aragorn enleva sa main. Legolas se tourna vers son ami :

- Tu devrais dormir un peu. La route est encore longue.

- Tu as raison.

Aragorn descendit de l'arbre et se dirigea vers l'abri. Alors qu'il disparaissait à l'intérieur, un murmure lui parvint.

- Merci.

Et il sourit.

**_2_****_e_****_ scène :_**_ La Communauté de l'Anneau s'est dissoute. Frodon et Sam sont partis en direction du Mordor. Boromir est mort. Merry et Pippin ont été enlevés par les Uruk-hai. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sont partis à leur rescousse._

- Nous allons dormir ici.

- Mais

- Maître Gimli, je sais que vous êtes impatient de fracasser de l'Uruk-hai, mais nous devons reprendre des forces avant de les affronter.

Legolas se tourna vers le Nain et approuva :

- Aragorn a raison.

Gimli posa son manteau en marmonnant :

- M'aurait étonné

Aragorn esquissa un sourire et s'assit. Il s'installa confortablement, le dos appuyé contre un arbre et lança à ses compagnons :

- Je prends le premier tour de garde.

- Tu dois te reposer, Aragorn, lui répondit Legolas. Je peux faire le guet à ta place.

- Non. Je n'ai pas sommeil pour l'instant. Reposez-vous, mes amis.

Le Nain ne se fit pas prier et la forêt retentit rapidement de ses ronflements sonores, sous le regard désapprobateur de l'Elfe. Celui-ci s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir et se mit à penser à Frodon et à Sam. Il espérait de tout son cur qu'ils allaient bien.

Aragorn contemplait les étoiles et la pleine lune. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard du jeune Hobbit quand il avait cru qu'il voulait lui prendre l'Anneau. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à chasser de son cur la douleur qui l'avait envahi lorsque Boromir était mort dans ses bras. Il fut surpris en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue, mais ne l'essuya pas. Il ne sursauta pas quand une main douce se posa sur son bras et sourit à son ami. Legolas s'assit à côté de lui et demanda à voix basse :

- Comment peut-on faire autant de bruit en dormant ?

Aragorn lança un regard vers le Nain et sourit à son tour. Puis, son sourire disparut lorsqu'il pensa à Frodon et à Sam. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'Elf souffla :

- Ils vont bien, j'en suis sûr.

- J'en suis certain, Legolas. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour eux.

- Tu mens, Aragorn. Je te connais trop bien. Mieux que tu ne le crois.

- Tu as raison. Je savais quand nous avons quitté Fondcombe que notre périple serait dangereux et qu'il était possible que certains n'en réchappent pas. Tout est arrivé si vite D'abord Gandalf, puis Boromir

- Je sais.

- Je sais que je dois tout faire pour protéger Frodon et lui permettre de réussir sa mission, mais je ne pensais pas que ça m'obligerait à le laisser seul Enfin, presque seul

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Sa destinée est tracée.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Interrogea l'Homme, intrigué.

- Oui. Je pense que nos destins sont tracés, un peu comme s'ils avaient été écrits dans un livre.

- Tu veux dire que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour changer notre destinée ?

- Je veux dire que tout ce que l'on pourrait faire pour la changer ne la changerait pas, puisque tout est déjà écrit.

- Ta théorie est belle, mais elle ne laisse aucune place à l'espoir.

- Je le sais.

L'Homme se retourna vers les étoiles et frissonna. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit à sangloter. Legolas s'approcha un peu plus, passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Aragorn enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de l'Elfe et laissa s'exprimer tout le chagrin qu'il avait accumulé depuis la disparition de Gandalf.

L'aube se leva sur le campement de fortune et Aragorn ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul, toujours adossé contre l'arbre au pied duquel il s'était installé la veille. Gimli s'éveilla et se leva en grognant. Legolas les rejoignit, leur apportant des fruits.

- Nous devons nous remettre en route rapidement. J'ai trouvé la piste des Uruk-hai à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici.

L'Homme et le Nain mangèrent, puis ils repartirent tous les trois à la recherche de Merry et Pippin. Alors que Gimli prenait la tête du groupe, Aragorn souffla à l'oreille de Legolas :

- Merci.

**Notes de fin :** Je m'arrête là puisque je n'ai pas encore vu "Les Deux Tours" qui ne sort que dans un mois au cinéma (nous sommes aujourd'hui le 18 novembre 2002). N'ayant pas lu les livres de Tolkien, je suis pour l'instant dans l'incapacité de savoir comment les relations entre Aragorn et Legolas vont évoluer. Mais, si la suite de l'histoire le permet, il se peut que d'autres scènes voient le jour dans quelques temps


End file.
